


Twist Away

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara likes the pain as much as the pleasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community bsg_kink's drabble contest
> 
> Unbetad.
> 
> Warning: spanking, pain play

He spanked her, hard. Crying, she cursed him, and when he put his mouth on her, he found her hot and sweet. He opened her up with his tongue, using his lips and mouth. He raked his nails softly across her ass, again and again, listening to her cry out, feeling her thighs tremble as she struggled to twist away.

Licking, he relished her taste, loving the quiet whimpers she made as he teased her clit and pinched the tender flesh of her ass, keeping her suspended between the pleasure and the pain until she screamed his name.

-fin-


End file.
